Data processing, communications, and other systems and/or networks use clocks in various devices. Frequently, synchronizing the time value of these clocks, or adjusting the time value of these clocks so they are able to operate and/or coordinate with each other, improves the overall function of the system and/or network. Historically, clock synchronization between wired and wirelessly connected devices over the Internet has relied on solutions such as Internet Time Protocol (NTP). These solutions typically, involve external multiple time servers and round-trip delay measurements in reasonably complex implementations.